<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick Gone Wrong by MerlinWinchestr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978797">Trick Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr'>MerlinWinchestr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deception (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No. 13-Breathe in Breathe out, No. 18-Panic attacks, No. 4-Buried alive, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny knew his brother better than anyone, and right now Cameron was scared. But, scared or not, nothing was going to stop his brother from doing this trick. No matter the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Rating:</strong> K+<br/><strong>Warnings:</strong> Claustrophobia, panic attacks<br/><strong>Category:</strong> AU<br/><strong>Characters:</strong> Cameron Black, Jonathan Black<br/><strong>Setting:</strong> Future after Johnny is freed from prison and the brothers are preparing a comeback show.<br/><strong>Prompt:</strong> Whumptober 2020, No. 4, 13, &amp; 18: Buried Alive, Breathe In Breath Out, &amp; Panic Attacks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Trick Gone Wrong</h1>
<p>“You don’t have to do this, Cam.” Johnny said quietly. “I can—“</p>
<p>“I’ve got this, John” Cameron cut him off with a glare. “The trick won’t work without both of us, and it was my idea. I’m doing this.”</p>
<p>Johnny frowned </p>
<p>“You sure? The box—”</p>
<p>“I’m not a child, Johnny. I can handle a simple escape.”</p>
<p>But Johnny didn’t miss the nervous glance his brother sent the small box waiting just off to the side. Cameron hid his fear well, but there was a reason why they had never done this particular trick. That and the fact that the escape actually did require both of them, which had never been possible until now. Not even six months out of prison and Cameron had decided that this particular trick would be the perfect mid-show finale for their first official comeback show.</p>
<p>Somehow the fact that it was Cameron himself who had suggested it made it so much worse. It was almost as if their father was standing over them again, insisting a magician had no fear.</p>
<p>“All right! Let’s do this!” Cameron rubbed his hands together and practically pranced over to the box. </p>
<p>To everyone else in the auditorium, he looked excited, like a kid about to open a present on Christmas morning. But Johnny had always been able to see through his brother’s façade. And right now, Cameron was scared. Scared or not, however, nothing short of knocking him out was going to keep Cameron from doing this. So Jonathan bit his tongue and slowly followed his brother. Truth be told, he wasn’t exactly thrilled with this trick either. Then again, anyone all right with being changed up in a small box and buried under a crap ton of dirt was certifiably insane. </p>
<p>Yet here he was, allowing Gunter to lock chains around his hands and feet. He shuffled awkwardly, contorting himself into the small box. Cameron climbed in behind him, his back pressed up against his brother’s The final chains were locked around their chests, the padlock itself threaded through a deceptively small hole cut at the top of the box and reinforced so no dirt would seep in. </p>
<p>“Last chance to stop this.” Johnny palmed his lockpick, already knowing his brother’s answer. </p>
<p>Cameron looked toward a nervous looking Jordan and forced a grin. </p>
<p>“Showtime!” </p>
<p>The door swung closed, the sharp clip of a padlock echoing as the two were plunged into darkness for a few moments before the hidden light switched on, bathing the box in a dim glow. Before the steady hum of machinery filled the space, Jonathan heard Cameron take a shaky breath. The box shifted, slowly lifting off the floor. Jonathan bit his lip, forcing himself to focus on unlocking the cuffs around his wrists instead of the fact that they were currently suspended twenty feet above the floor. Behind him, he could feel Cameron’s hands moving, working on his own chains. By the time the box hit the bottom of the tank, Jonathan had freed his hands and moved on to the ankle cuffs.</p>
<p>And then the dirt began hitting the box. </p>
<p>The sound of a ton of dirt slowly burying you would be enough to scare even the bravest of people. For someone with a severe fear of enclosed spaces, it was terrifying.  </p>
<p>Jonathan knew the moment it became too much for Cameron. With their backs pressed against each other in the small space, he felt Cameron tense up, his hands stilling with the cuffs still locked around them. With the dirt pouring down on the box, Johnny couldn’t hear his brother’s erratic breathes, but he could feel him shaking. Working as quickly as possible, Johnny ignored the shaking of his own hands and finished unlocking his legs He was just slipping the chain from around his and Cameron’s chests when the sound of pouring dirt vanished and it was silent.</p>
<p>And then Cameron let out a sound that was half-sob, half-whimper.</p>
<p>“Cameron?” His voice sounded flat to his ears. “Cam? Are you with me, Cam?” </p>
<p>The only answer was the quickening of Cameron’s breathing. Jonathan cursed. He knew this had been a terrible idea! He knew it! Pushing the chains to the side, he struggled to turn in the narrow box. He couldn’t fully face his brother, but it was enough. He grabbed Cameron’s shoulder and squeezed. </p>
<p>“Listen to me, Cam.” He said louder then was necessary. “Cameron!” </p>
<p>Cameron blinked, head turning slightly, listening. </p>
<p>“I’m right here, Cam.” Johnny kept talking, slowly moving his hands down to unlock Cameron. The cuffs fell loose and he quickly moved his brother so that they were facing each other. “Hey, look at me. It’s ok.”</p>
<p>Cam’s eyes were wide and unfocused, darting back and forth in sheer panic. Johnny reached up, placing a hand on either side of his brother’s face. Cameron’s breath hitched, his chest heaving as he fell into full panic mode. </p>
<p>“Come on, Cammy!” Johnny’s voice was pitched as he tried to stamp down his own fear. “I need you to focus on the sound of my voice. Can you do that? I know you can do this, Cam.” </p>
<p>Cameron’s eyes latched onto his brother’s, and Johnny offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Slowly, he removed his hand from Cameron’s face and, taking Cameron’s hand in his, placed it against chest.</p>
<p>“I need you to breath with me, ok Cammy?” Johnny took an exaggerated breath, making sure his brother felt his chest rise and fall. “Can you do that? Come on, Cam, just like old times. Breathe in, breathe out. In. Out.”</p>
<p>Several minutes passed, but slowly Cameron’s breathe eased to a shaky evenness and his eyes lost their hysteric look. Johnny lower his brother’s hand from his chest, but kept a gentle grip on his hand, making sure his brother knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Cameron’s eyes started to wonder, but shot back as Johnny spoke. </p>
<p>“No, no. Keep your eyes on me, ok Cam?” </p>
<p>Cam nodded, eyes latched onto his brother. </p>
<p>“Good.” Johnny smiled, speaking slowly. “Do you think you can unlock your ankles or do you want me to?” </p>
<p>“I-I got it.” Cam’s voice was pitched, but surprisingly even all things considered. </p>
<p>“Ok,” Johnny nodded, squeezing his brother’s hand before letting go. “You work on that and I’ll handle the rest, all right?” </p>
<p>Cameron nodded and shuffled to start unlocking his feet. Johnny watched for a moment to make sure his brother was all right before looking at his watch. Johnny bit back a curse at the 7:38:01 that blinked up at him, the seconds steadily climbing. He ran the math quickly in his head, forcing his face to remain neutral as he heard the click of Cameron unlocking his cuffs. </p>
<p>The box held fifteen minutes worth of air, though the trick was only supposed to take five at most. At eight minutes, Gunter would begin digging down to them, a process that would take between two and three minutes. In theory, that would leave a spare five minutes of air, plenty of time for if something went wrong. </p>
<p>Except neither of them had been properly conserving their air supply. Cameron was still breathing heavier than usual, and Johnny had taken larger breathes then he normally would have in a box this size. They should have planned for this! They should have put an oxygen tank or built a bigger box or something! Stupid! They knew Cameron was terrified of tight spaces, and the truckload of dirt could only have hurt rather then helped! They should have used a different dirt, should have found a way to keep it off the box so they could have an easier escape. He should have insisted that they not do this trick. He knew better! He should have—</p>
<p>“Johnny?”</p>
<p>Cam’s shaky voice and a hand on his broke him out of his mind. Johnny blinked, Cam’s worried face coming into his vision. His breath was uneven again and he looked only seconds away from another panic attack. His hand was tightly grasping Johnny’s, his nails digging in painfully </p>
<p>“Are you with me, Johnny?” </p>
<p>“I’m here.” Johnny confirmed, surprised at how dry his mouth suddenly was.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” some of the panic left Cam’s face as he studied his brother in concern. “You disappeared for a bit there.” </p>
<p>“Lost in my mind.” Johnny admitted with a wince. “I’m sorry, Cam.”</p>
<p>Johnny risked a glance down at his watch. The numbers 9:22:19 blinked up at him. He took an uneven breath, trying to figure out if it was actually getting hard to breathe or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. </p>
<p>“Johnny?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I think we should find a different trick for the mid-show finale.” </p>
<p>Johnny bit back a laugh as he heard something hit the top of the box and Gunter’s muffled shouts broke through the dirt. He leaned his head back against the box and squeezed Cameron’s hand. </p>
<p>“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day, brother. And if I may make a suggestion?” </p>
<p>Cameron tilted his head, beginning to relax as the team started to clear the last of the dirt away above them. Johnny grinned and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Let’s never do another trick that involves a small box and a truck of dirt.” </p>
<p>Cameron laughed. </p>
<p>“Agreed!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Author’s Note:</strong> Don’t think too hard about the trick. I’m not a magician and thus it will likely make literally no sense. The trick is loosely based off of the mid-show finale from when I went and saw The Illusionists last year, though. I was literally on the edge of my seat terrified for the man who was buried! Hope you enjoyed the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>